gbgb branded by fire
by Grassobettina1
Summary: giuliana


Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 1  
Capítulo 1  
Mercy quitó una rama seca de su camino y lo miró. "Palo estúpido." Por supuesto, no era que el indefenso palo estuviera molestándola, sólo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en su camino. Con los hombros encorvados, hizo su salida desde el Círculo de la manada y la continua juerga de Dorian. La ceremonia de parejas. Era repugnante ver cuánto de enamorado estaba su mejor amigo de su compañera. De hecho, todos los centinelas o lo estaban o acababan de comenzar con ello. "Clay haciendo ojitos a Tally, por no hablar de Luc y Sascha." Luego estaban los peores delincuentes de todo, Nate y Tamsyn. ¡Cómo se atreven a seguir estando tan locos el uno por el otro después de todos estos años! "Eso debería ser ilegal", gruñó ella. Y ni siquiera quiso pensar acerca de Vaughn y Faith. En lugar de ello, decidió ir a correr. Una hora más tarde, y lo suficientemente profundo en el bosque, territorio de la manada, ella no podía escuchar nada más allá que los susurros cautelosos de las criaturas nocturnas moviéndose en la oscuridad, se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y aguantó la respiración. La verdad era que ella no estaba enfadada con ninguno de los centinelas o de sus compañeros. Maldita sea, ella estaba tan locamente feliz por ellos que dolía. Pero también estaba celosa. Ahora todo el mundo tenía pareja. Excepto ella. "Vale", murmuró. "Lo admito. Soy un gran viejo bebé celoso." Ser una mujer dominante no era una cosa mala en la sociedad cambiante. Las mujeres Alfas eran tan comunes como los hombres. Pero ser una hembra dominante en una manada de leopardos donde ninguno de los machos la atraía, era malo. Y ser una hembra dominante en un estado controlado por leopardos y lobos, en los que solo el lado equivocado empujaba sus botones era un extra para saber que todo estaba mal. No es que ella se limitara a su territorio, Dorian la había incitado a que fuera a otros territorios, a ver si podía encontrar a alguien en alguna otra manada, pero ella no podía, no se atrevía a salir de DarkRiver , no cuando las cosas eran tan arriesgadas. Claro que, la vida se había calmado un poco después del intento fallido de secuestrar a Ashaya, la familia de Dorian, pero era una calma tensa. Todo el mundo estaba esperando la próxima onda en el estanque, ya sea que viniese del Consejo Psy, sospechosamente tranquilo o la Alianza Humana, unos nuevos violentos de los que se sabía poco. Eso estaba seguro. Como un centinela de DarkRiver, ella debía tener en cuenta su estrategia de defensa, elaborar posibles escenarios. En cambio, iba tan loca por la necesidad que no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la fiebre en su cuerpo, el hambre en su garganta, los zarpazos que sentía en cada célula, en cada respiración. El contacto íntimo era necesario para el alma de su depredador, como el bosque al que ella llamaba casa, pero las cosas no habrían estado tan mal si ella no hubiera tenido que lidiar con el impacto de una conversación con la sanadora de la manada, Tamsyn, unos días antes. "hay una gran posibilidad de que siga sin emparejarme." "tú no puedes saber eso." Había comenzado a decir Tammy, líneas de expresión surcaban su frente. "Podrías…"  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 2  
"No es eso. Yo no podría estar con nadie, tú sabes lo que pasaría." Tammy inclinó la cabeza con gesto renuente. "Las posibilidades para las hembras son mayores que para los machos dominantes. Eso no significa una incapacidad para… encontrar un compañero." Y eso era lo peor de todo, pensó Mercy. Puede ser que ella deseara un compañero con todo su ser, pero si se presentaba, y él era fuerte, no tendría un compañero de mierda, aunque supiera que lo necesitaba, se negaría a reconocerlo al nivel necesario para un emparejamiento de verdad. O el enlace de pareja probablemente dominara y lo tomase como amante… pero si el leopardo de ella se negaba a aceptarlo, ella vagaría durante meses, volviendo a él solo cuando ya no pudiese luchar contra la necesidad. Y lo expresaría de esa manera, a no ser que su compañero resultara ser débil y sumiso, nunca le había atraído nadie de ese como, así que era obvio que él iba a tratar de dominarla. "No necesito un compañero." murmuró, mirando el brillante círculo de la luna de otoño. "Pero, ¿puede ser que me envíen un hombre sexi y fuerte para bailar? ¿Guapo? ¿Por favor?" " No tenía un amante desde hacia cerca de ocho meses, y estaba empezando a dolerle a todos los niveles. "Ni siquiera tiene que ser inteligente, solo bueno en la cama." Lo suficientemente bueno para quitarle la tensión de su cuerpo, que le permitiese funcionar de nuevo. Porque el sexo no era simplemente placer para un gato, para ella se trataba de afecto, de confianza, y sobre todo lo bueno. "Aunque en este momento, me gustaría tener sexo caliente del normal." Fue entonces cuando Riley salió de las sombras. "¿Tienes una picazón, gatita?" Moviéndose, ella entornó los ojos, sabiendo que él se había quedado a favor del viento deliberadamente con el fin de acercarse sigilosamente a ella. "¿Espiando?" "¿Cuándo estas hablando lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a los muertos?" Ella juraría que podía sentir el vapor saliéndole de las orejas. Todo el mundo pensaba que Riley era tranquilo, práctico, conectado a la tierra. Sólo ella sabía que a veces se deleitaba molestándola tanto como le fuera posible. "¿Qué quieres?" Fue un gruñido salido desde el corazón tanto del leopardo como de la mujer. "Fui invitado a la ceremonia de pareja de Dorian" Sonrió lentamente mofándose de ella. "Es bastante difícil pasar por alto que estás ardiendo. Y no me estoy refiriendo a tu pelo." Sus ojos se detuvieron en los largos mechones de color rojo que le acariciaban los pechos. Mercy no se avergonzaba fácilmente, pero ahora, sus mejillas ardían. Porque Riley sabía que ella estaba en celo, ¡Como un maldito gato salvaje!, también lo sabían el resto de su propia manada. "Entonces cuando me seguías… ¿Esperabas que bajara el listón y me acostara con un lobo?" Ella expresó la palabra 'lobo' con un sonido tan apetecible como si hubiera dicho 'reptil'. La mandíbula de Riley estaba apretada bajo la sombra de una barba un tomo más oscuro que el castaño de su cabello. "¿Quieres poner tus garras en mi gatita? Vamos" Sus manos se crisparon, realmente la mayor parte del tiempo ella no era ninguna perra, pero maldita sea, Riley tenia una manera de encender su mecha. "Lo siento, yo no golpeo a cachorros indefensos." Él se echó a reír. Ella le susurró. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" " Los dos sabemos quien es el dominante aquí, y tú… no lo eres." Eso lo hizo. Ella era un centinela. ¿Y qué si él era un teniente? Eso no cambiaba el hecho  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 3  
de que ella ocupaba el mismo lugar en los DarkRiver que él en los SnowDancer. El lobo había cruzado una línea muy definida, y ya que ella no podía tener relaciones sexuales, se conformaría con un poco de violencia. Sintiéndose más que un poco salvaje, se abalanzó sobre él. Riley estaba listo. Él tomó la patada en el muslo, pero sin retroceder, detuvo el golpe con una sola mano. Ella ya estaba cambiando, cayendo en la siguiente posición, lista para tomar ventaja de cualquier vulnerabilidad. Él bloqueó cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no hizo ninguno de los suyos. "¡Lucha!" Gritó. Necesitaba un buen y sudoroso entrenamiento, tomaría algunos de los borde de su desgarradora furia. Su bota conectó con sus costillas. Oyó un gruñido y sonrió. "¿No somos tan rápidos, lobito?" "Yo estaba tratando", dijo, bloqueando la siguiente serie de golpes con los brazos, "de no hacerte daño." "No soy una maldita princesa", murmuró, apuntando a la parte más vulnerable del cuerpo de un hombre, sí, sí, eso no era justo, sin embargo Riley lo había pedido. "¡Maldita sea, Mercy!" Él le agarró el pie que había estado a punto de conectarse con su entrepierna y la volcó. Sin esfuerzo. Ella estaba jadeando cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de lo mucho que él se había estado reteniendo, se retorció en el aire y calló fácilmente sobre sus pies. "Te voy a dar una cosa," dijo él agachándose frente a ella, girando en círculos el uno del otro. "sabes como moverte… gatita." La adrenalina le atravesó, un fuego caliente, líquido. "Mejor que un perro pastor que salta en marcha." Ella mantuvo su tono uniforme, pero estaba sudando bajo la té del vestido ceñido que se había puesto para el baile, su corazón latía a un ritmo más rápido. "Garras", dijo ella, y fue la única advertencia que le dio cuando se acercó. Ella ni siquiera lo vio venir. En un momento estaba a punto de destruir su rostro, está bien, sólo unos cuando aruñones, no se trataba de una lucha a muerte, y al siguiente segundo ella estaba de espaldas en la tierra, con sus muñecas apoderadas por él en un puño fuerte. "Ooomph." Todo el aire se precipitó fuera de ella cuando el cuerpo de Riley la aplastó debajo de él en el suelo. El hijo de puta era puro músculos sobre unos huesos sólidos. "Ríndete." Su nariz estaba casi tocando la suya. "Tu ganas", ella sonrió al chocolate de sus ojos oscuros "Acércate más." "¿Para que me puedas morder?" Un destello de dientes. "Primero ríndete, luego me acercaré." "Por nada del mundo." Dijo. Ella estaría reconociendo su dominio, al menos para esa noche. "Entonces, supongo que tengo que hacerlo." "Inténtalo." Sonriendo, ella fue a por su garganta y casi lo tenía, cuando con un movimiento que era del todo ilegal, él la viró dejando su parte delantera en el suelo, sus muñecas aún estaban atrapadas en su puño de hierro, las subió encima de su cabeza. "Tramposo." "Lo dice la mujer que intentó patearme las pelotas y la garganta", señaló él, mientras le lamia la sal de la piel del cuello en un movimiento perezoso y altamente provocativo. "Yo voy a matarte." Fue más un silbido que un sonido. Él le mordió. En el lugar suave y sensible entre el cuello y el hombro. Ella sintió que se estremecía todo su cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera en un alarde de dominio. "Ya está bien." Su voz salió ronca, nada que  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 4  
ver con el rechazo que ella quería sentir. Él tomo su boca "Te he marcado." "Eso es para los lobos de mierda. Yo soy un felino." "Tú aún estas atrapada debajo de mí". Él le acarició el cuello. "Y… hueles a caliente, húmeda y lista." Su voz estaba cayendo, y ella con el lobo. El calor entre sus muslos se estaba convirtiendo en un pulsante ritmo de batería. Su estomago se retorció en una ola de necesidad. Dios tenía hambre, hambre sexual. Y Riley le estaba quitando su irrompible control. En ese momento al leopardo no le importaba que él no fuera un felino. Sólo le importaba que él era fuerte, sexi y la excitaba. Se encontró presionando su cuerpo contra él sin darse cuenta, rozando, tentando, invitándolo "Si se lo dices a alguien, voy a trinchar tu corazón." "Hablar no es en lo que estoy interesado en estos momentos." Le liberó las manos, y dejó que su girara sobre la espalda... sólo para empujar sus muslos y presionar su erección firmemente contra ella. Era todo lo que podía hacer por no gemir en voz alta. Él se levantó en sus brazos, miró hacia abajo con los ojos que habían pasado a ser los del lobo, unas pupilas negras rodeadas por un anillo ámbar que hacia eco a través del resplandor de la noche. "¿Cómo de duro?" Su sexualidad era una fuerza primaria que se estrellaba contra su piel. "Duro" Ella quería ser marcada, que la utilizara hasta quedar en un estado de coma por el placer. Y quería hacerle lo mismo a él. Puso en su el pelo espeso y sedoso que le acaba de hacer cosquillas en su pecho. Ella bajó su cabeza y lo besó, un gruñido resonó del final de su garganta. Él puso una mano en su garganta, apretando ligeramente. "Compórtate." En esta ocasión ella le mordió. Un gruñido se vertió en su boca cuando Riley Kincaid cedió a su lobo y le mostró exactamente por que era un teniente de alto rango en los SnowDancer. Su camiseta estaba en pedazos antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, el sostén se había ido un instante después de eso. Su mano se apretó en las curvas redondeadas de su carne desnuda, y cuando, separó sus labios de los suyos para moverlos hacia abajo, supo que iba a sentir los dientes. Lo que ella no sabía es que Riley le chuparía los pezones como si fuera su merienda favorita antes de hundir los dientes fuertemente en su delicada carne. Su espalda se arqueó en el piso del bosque, ella se apoderó del calor resbaladizo de sus hombros. ¿A dónde había ido su camiseta? No importaba. Lo único que sabía era que sentía la hermosa piel masculina en sus manos, y ¡oh, se sentía bien! Haciendo caso omiso de su gruñido, él quitó la cabeza de su pecho y subió a sus labios de nuevo. Para ser un lobo, Riley tenía una boca hermosa. Ella había deseado pellizcar esos labios desde hacia meses. Y así lo hizo. Luego deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula y las cuerdas de su cuello. Sal, hombre y lobo. Lobo. Enemigo Su gato gruñó de nuevo. Pero el gruñido fue enterrado por el calor. Él sabía bien. Cuando terminó, él quitó mano de su cintura y la subió por la longitud de su pelo, le arrastró la cabeza para otro beso, ella no protesto. Era tan salvaje como él. Primero fue húmedo, profundo y cubierto con una promesa sexual en bruto, sin tabúes. "ahora…" le ordenó ella cuando se separaron, su cuerpo vibraba cada vez más fuerte por la necesidad.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 5  
"No" Él se deslizó por su cuerpo y de repente su ropa interior ya no estaba. Sintió el beso de unas garras contra el interior de sus muslos y sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. No hubo dolor, ni siquiera fue un toque real. Sólo una pista. Lo suficiente para recordarle a su gato que podía llevarla. Más que suficiente para empujar su excitación a la estratosfera. "Maldita sea lobo." Le salió una maldición ahogada. Le separó los muslos con sus manos fuertes y callosas y puso su boca sobre ella. Ella gritó. Al parecer a Riley no le gustaba hacerlo lento y fácil. Le pasó la lengua en trazos duros y firmes, aspirando después de cada pasada. El orgasmo desgarró a través de ella tan ferozmente que sabía que sus músculos protestarían por la mañana. Él continuó con la boca, con los dientes, ella pudo sentir que su cuerpo se apretaba de nuevo después de un interludio ridículamente corto. Pero ella quería algo más que otra explosión de placer. Agarrando sus hombros, lo levantó, sabiendo que no hubiese sido capaz de hacer si él no hubiese cooperado. En efecto, eso la hubiera molestado en cualquier otra situación. "Hazlo, lobo." Él puso una mano en su peli, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Cuál es mi nombre?" Ella le aruño un sendero por la espalda. Él no hizo una sola mueca de dolor. "Mi nombre gatita, di mi nombre." "señor Palo de barro, por abreviar." Dijo ella mientras empujaba contra su erección cubierta de algodón, la rugosidad de la tela daba una sensación exquisita. A ella le hubiera gustado más con la piel desnuda, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento. "Dilo, o no tendrás ninguna polla hoy." Su boca se abrió. "Que te jodan" "Sabes que eso lo haremos en breve." La besó de nuevo, enredando la lengua y los dientes, con el indómito poder masculino. "Ahora…" Se meció en su contra, haciéndola sentir el calor pesado y oscuro de lo que podría tener. "¿Cuál es mi nombre de mierda?" Era tentador seguir enredando con él, pero su piel estaba cubierta de sudor y él era grande y salvaje y delicioso sobre ella. Y ella lo quería. Ahora. "Los hombres y sus egos", murmuró, sólo para cabrearlo un poco. "Hazlo ahora, Riley. O me buscaré a otro." Él le sostuvo la cabeza por un largo segundo antes de bajar su rostro al de ella, esos ojos ámbar diciéndole exactamente que estaba que estaría dentro de ella en ese momento. "¿Qué dijiste?" Él dijo las palabras tranquilamente. Ella se agarró de su espalda de nuevo. Esta vez, el lobo le gruñó, y los siguientes minutos fueron una furia de ropa desgarrada y besos, gritos de placer mezclados con gemidos. Y de repente, él estaba desnudo encima de ella. Fuerte, caliente, hermoso. Ella se levantó contra él, sintiendo que sus ojos pasaban a los del leopardo cuando él puso una mano en su muslo para sujetarla y le daba un golpe con la longitud de su excitación. Ella fue a agacharse, pero él le gruñó. Normalmente, ella habría gruñido también, pero él la hacía sentirse condenadamente bien. Así que ella envolvió su otra pierna en torno a él y metió las manos en su pelo, meciendo su cuerpo hacia arriba. "Te quiero dentro de mí." Él comenzó a empujar. Ella contuvo el aliento. El hombre era duro como una roca y lo suficientemente grueso como para que sus músculos se extienden hasta el borde del dolor. Ella se estremeció. "Más". Él le tomó la palabra, metiéndose en ella con un enfoque lento, intensamente erótico, en los músculos interiores tenía espasmos por el éxtasis, incluso antes de que él estuviera completamente en su interior. Luego él se dejo ir y fue algo que ella nunca había sentido en su vida. Pero él le dio sólo unos pocos segundos para acostumbrarse a antes de que tomara sus labios una vez más, mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el de ella una y  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 6  
otra vez, con un poder que su leopardo glorificaba. Lobo o no, este hombre sabía moverse. Ella se movió con él, besándolo, pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo y mordiéndolo. La mantuvo clavada en la tierra, como si supiera hasta que maldito punto necesitaba un buen paseo, duro. Cuando ella legó al orgasmo, lo hizo con un grito agudo, apretando el denso calor de él. Solo pudo ver una ráfaga de estrellas detrás de sus ojos. Las luces continuaron parpadeando incluso después de regresar a la tierra. Riley estaba todavía caliente y la despertó, moviéndose con poderosos impulsos, sin pedir disculpas la volvió a llevar a lo alto en un momento. En esta ocasión ella le mordió el cuello al lobo, y finalmente, lo empujó sobre el borde.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 7  
Capítulo 2 A la mañana siguiente, una mujer esbelta Psy entró a desayunar en un restaurante al sur de San Diego, Ellos no almorzaban. Se sentó, colocando un maletín a su lado. Estaba vestida con un traje gris oscuro, una chaqueta ajustada en la cintura, y, unos pantalones estrechos del mismo material. El cuello de su camisa era fresco y blanco, y tenía unas uñas bien cuidadas, cortas y limpias. La camarera sonrió, pero no esperaba una respuesta. Los Psy, a excepción de los que habían desertado recientemente, eran robots emocionales. Ella había oído rumores de que no habían nacido de esa manera, ellos eran entrenados para quitarles las emociones. Qué cosa más tonta, pensó ella. ¿Una vida sin amor? ¿Sin risas? Sí, habían unas cuantas lagrimas en el camino, pero ¿Y que? Así era la vida, para vivirla. Pero ella dijo que nada de lo que estaba pensando, los psi no tenían emociones, pero sabían perfectamente lo que era correcto. Lo que los hacia mejores, que algunos tacaños que la hacían correr hasta un cuartito. Ella serviría a un Psi por delante de ellos, siempre. "¿Qué será?" Le preguntó, levantando la anticuada plataforma para tomar la orden. De ese modo era que el lugar había seguido siendo un negocio, la gente venía por 'el ambiente', solía decir su jefe. Ella se reía de él, hasta que flirteando se convirtió en su esposo. Tenía que mantener el lugar con sus propios pies, pero él estaba en lo cierto. A las personas les gustaban los manteles de cuadro sobre las mesas de maderas, personas reales al servicio, en lugar de i-pads para tomar orden conectados a las mesas. Incluso el ruido de la maquina de discos que ponían por la noche. Por eso era que tenían a tantos humanos y cambiantes. Los pocos Psi que llegaban en su mayoría eran porque se desviaban de alguna reunión en la ciudad. Esta parecía de ese tipo. Bonita, con unos ojos verdes y brillantes sobre una piel que era como una medalla de bronce clarito. Los psi realmente eran llamativos casi siempre, probablemente por los enredos que hacían en sus genes en el vientre materno, pensó la camarera. "¿Miel?" Le sugirió ella cuando la mujer no contestó. La mujer Psy parpadeó. Mirándola. Y la camarera podría haber jurado que vio desesperación en sus ojos. Entonces estalló el maletín. Capítulo 3 Riley se despertó para encontrar a su hermano Andrew, sentado a los pies de su cama, con una taza de café en la mano y una sonrisa de comemierda en su rostro. "Bonito truco, hermano" dijo él. "Ducharse antes de ir a la cama. Probablemente también te metiste en un arroyo antes de venir." Riley sólo esperó. Drew era muy bueno en hacer que la gente vertiera sus entrañas con astutas notas dando a entender que él lo sabía todo. Lo atribuían a que era el hijo del medio. Riley creía que era porque tenía un culo demasiado inteligente. "Pero te olvidaste de vaciar el cesto de la ropa." "¿Ahora hueles la ropa sucia?" Él levantó una ceja, a sabiendas de que Drew no tenía nada. Sus ropas habían sido destruidas cuando volvió a casa en forma de lobo. Y además, Había metido el trasero en un lago helado antes de volver. "Tú, realmente, necesitas tener  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 8  
sexo." "Oh, nosotros no estamos hablando sobre mi vida sexual." Otra sonrisa petulante. "La tuya es mucho más interesante." Riley se mantuvo en su espalda, sintiendo un suave dolor en el hombro. "¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en Los Ángeles esta semana." Drew había sido recientemente promovido a un papel que requería viajar alrededor de todas las diferentes ciudades bajo el control de los SnowDancer e informar directamente al alfa, Hawke. Era una responsabilidad necesaria. Porque los SnowDancer habían aprendido el invierno anterior que, no todos los lobos eran bueno. No todos los lobos estaban protegidos. La lección que habían recibido, les había afectado en el corazón de la manada, y aún seguía sangrando. Pero ese dolor no les impedía buscar el modo de que no volviera a suceder. Por lo tanto, la nueva posición de Andrew era ser los ojos y los oídos de Hawke entre los que de otro modo podrían pasar por alto. Él llevaba a un pequeño equipo de hombres y mujeres que eran absolutamente leales a SnowDancer, personas que se cortarían sus corazones en vez de hacer daño a inocentes. Todos ellos también eran propensos a sonreír, a hacer amigos fácilmente. Drew, en particular, podía hablar con cualquier persona de cualquier cosa. Razón por la que Riley había aprendido a ser muy cuidadoso con las preguntas aparentemente inocentes de su hermano menor. "Yo me cambié con Kieran," dijo él, "Él quería evitar a alguien." Riley sabía con exactitud quién era el otro soldado a quien quería evitar. "Rompió con su última novia" El hecho era que Kieran era técnicamente humano, después de haber sido adoptados por los SnowDancer como un niño, no dejaba de actuar como un lobo al acecho. "La mujer está demasiado apegada, por lo que escuché." "Me di cuenta." El brillo volvió a sus ojos. "Entonces, ¿quién era ella?" "¿No lo sabías?" "Sé que has tenido sexo. Es cuestión de tiempo olfatear la verdad." "Haces mala publicidad contra ti." Empezó a levantarse, se dio cuenta de por qué su hombro le dolía. Mercy le había arañado duro. Eso podía haber hecho retroceder a un humano. Pero Riley sonrió como un lobo. El uso de las marcas de las garras era una insignia de honor, porque llevarlas significaba que le había dado tanto placer a ella, que se había olvidado de si misma. Si hubiera sido su amante de verdad, él estaría presumiendo de ello. Pero no sabía que era ella para él. Excepto la mujer que lo ponía mas caliente y mas enfadado que cualquier otra. Así que se quedó de espalda, brutalmente consciente de que una vez no sería suficiente. Ni siquiera de cerca. Su estomago se apretó. "Vete Drew, yo me levantaré en un rato." "Hmm, quieres que me vaya. ¿Por qué?" Drew bebió el café. "¿Podría ser que fuera porque la pequeña gatita marcó a nuestro apreciado teniente?" Riley casi pudo ocultar su reacción ante el comentario sobre la "gatita". No tenía ninguna intención de ocultar su enredo con Mercy, aunque podía ser frustrante como el infierno, un dolor en el culo, también era increíble, una mujer fuerte y sexy, alguien del cual cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de llamar a su amante. Pero necesitaba tiempo para averiguar cómo iba a tratar con ello. En el instante en que formó el pensamiento oyó la voz de Mercy en cabeza, recuerdo de una de sus muchas peleas.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 9  
"Jesús, Riley, ¿alguna vez reaccionas?" "Cuando es necesario". "Cuando es necesario". Ella imitó perfectamente su voz. "Te llamaría Psi, pero creo que eso seria un insulto para ellos." "Yo siento." "Sin embargo, tus sentimientos pasan a través de una decena de diferentes filtros antes de dejarlos salir." Sé recogió el pelo en una cola alta, por encima del hombro. "No es que me moleste, excepto cuando me vuelves loca con estos planes." La palabra planes la alargó como su tuviera siente silabas. "Nosotros haremos frente a algunas situaciones que se presenten. No tenemos que dibujar un organigrama con códigos de colores." Por supuesto que él no tenia ningún organigrama. Mercy simplemente le gustaba tirar de su cadena lo máximo posible. "Creo que necesitas ir a ver a Brenna," Dijo a Andrew cuando su hermano se quedó sentado. "Habla con ella. Ella y Judd han tenido una pelea." A Riley le gustaba Judd, pero estaba emparejado con su hermana pequeña, Riley se reservaba el derecho a molestarlo periódicamente. Y usarlo para distraerse de Drew. "Ella no quiere hablar conmigo, vete a asegurarte de que no la empuje a su alrededor." Drew salió tan rápido que creó una brisa a su paso. Riley se preguntó si Judd le daría un puñetazo a Drew por su indeseada y totalmente innecesaria interferencia. "Se lo merece", murmuró, levantándose y robándole a su hermano el café que había dejado atrás. Judd se cortaría el brazo antes de lastimar a Brenna. Por eso él todavía estaba vivo. Porque mientras que Mercy no fuera de Riley, con su naturaleza impresionante y viva, él lo sentía todo intensamente. Y amaba a su hermana con una fuerza que la obligaba a llamarlo oso sobreprotector casi siempre. A él no le importaba. La manada lo había ayudado, tanto… pero Riley había cuidado de Brenna desde la muerte de sus padres, le había besado los rasguños y calmado sus pesadillas. El hecho de que tuviera pareja no cambiaba su derecho a cuidar de ella. Un nudo de la culpa y furia se apretó alrededor de su corazón por ese pensamiento. Él no había soñado la noche anterior, pero el dolor estaba ahí, como siempre. Ese hijo de puta psi, Enrique Santano había herido a su hermana, y le había hecho tanto daño, que casi la había roto. "Pero ella no se rompió. Sobrevivió a la mierda, y lo último que necesita ahora es un hermano idiota que siente lástima de sí mismo." Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Mercy, las palabras que le tiró cuando él le gruñó después del rescate de Brenna. ¿Qué le diría si pudiera escuchar tus pensamientos en este momento? Se tocó de nuevo el hombro, con una renuente sonrisa tirando de sus labios, mientras la vieja rabia se retiraba por una oleada de primitivo deseo. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así de bueno entre ellos, de dijo, hubiera mandado al diablo el autocontrol hacia meses. Eso, pensó mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Era un error que no se volvería a repetir. Para cuando Drew arrastró su lamentoso trasero por el marco de la puerta, Riley estaba vestido y comiendo unos huevos revueltos. "No hay hematomas visibles", dijo, sus ojos fijándose en el pecho de Drew. Su hermano había recibido un disparo en el corazón el invierno pasado, su sangre había cubierto de rojo la nieve, el lobo de Riley comprobaba siempre su pecho automáticamente. "o Judd estaba de buen humor, o las cotillas deben dolerte como el infierno."  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 10  
"Ríete si quieres," dijo Drew, una sonrisa maligna formándole grietas en la cara. "Pero ahora Brenna también sabe algo." Genial. Si Drew era entrometido, Bren era implacable. "No tienes vida, Drew." "Entonces no te importara si meto la nariz en la tuya." - Mercy estaba tirada en la cama más allá de su habitual hora de levantarse, mirando al techo de su cabaña. Estaba dolorida como el diablo, marcada con picaduras, arañazos y magulladuras, y sentía como un ronroneo. No es que ella fuera a decirlo siempre, pero Riley sabía lo que hacia en la cama. O en el suelo del bosque. El lobo no sólo la había montado hasta dejarla cerca de la inconsciencia. Le había regalado los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Y eso era embarazoso. Su mejor sexo había sido con un lobo. Patético. Pero su cuerpo le decía que se callara y se revolcara. Porque esto se sentía bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen. Lo suficientemente bien para desear repetirlo. "No", se dijo en el instante en que el pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. "Una vez, la mayor parte de la noche, sin duda puede catalogarse de un error. Pero otra vez, y él va a pensar que tiene derechos sobre ti." Sabía que los hombres cambiantes eran abusivos. Les gustaba el control. En particular, le gustaba que sus mujeres se sometieran. Y Riley era un gran pedazo gigante de la testosterona, alimentado por su Neanderthal lobo, probablemente pensaría que era su derecho. Ella soltó un bufido. "No en esta vida." Gimiendo cuando sus músculos protestaron, se dio la vuelta. Ella se había duchado por la noche, pero un baño caliente, sin duda, estaba a la orden. Y un masaje. Alguno de sus compañeros de manada estaría encantado de dárselo, simplemente por amistad, pero si lo hicieran, verían las marcas en su cuerpo. Podía imaginar su reacción cuando se enteraran de había estado recibiendo sexo del sucio con un lobo. Los SnowDancers eran sus aliados, pero el leopardo y el lobo no se mezclaban fácilmente. La verdadera amistad tomaría mucho tiempo. Y, a pesar de que había tenido sexo con Riley, sexo del bueno, caliente, juguetón, imprevisible y maravilloso, él no era su amigo. La mayor parte del tiempo, él la irritaba, la hacia sacar toda su mierda fuera con tan solo respirar. Ella dio un salto cuando el panel de comunicación emitió un pitido. Hizo un esfuerzo por sacar la mano del cálido capullo de su cama y levantar el auricular portátil. "¿Si?" "Enciende la pantalla Mercy." Toda la holgazanería desapareció "¿Abu?" "Por supuesto que soy yo. Ahora la pantalla. Date prisa niña. Tu abuelo espera que podamos achucharnos un poco antes de la reunión." Mercy se sonrojó. "Entonces solo necesitan ver mi cabeza. Yo es que no estoy visible. Estoy desnuda." Lo que pasaba, era que estaba preocupada que los ojos de águila de su abuela detectara la marca que Riley había dejado en su cuello. "No tienes nada que yo no haya visto ya." Dijo su abuela. Ella sonrió a su pesar. "Yo no soy de tu manada, por lo que no te hagas el alfa conmigo." Su abuela materna pertenecía a la manada AzureSun de Brasil. Isabella había sido centinela desde que tenía la misma edad que ella, porque no siempre era sobre la fuerza de los cambiantes, la experiencia y la edad también contaban. Y no es que su abuela no  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 11  
estuviera en una extraordinariamente buena forma. "Yo no actúo como un alfa, joven Mercy. Yo soy un alfa." Lo dijo tranquilamente, con la confianza de una mujer que sabía quien era exactamente y que le importaba un bledo lo que pensaran los demás. "Y este alfa, tiene un regalo para ti." Cada célula en el cuerpo de Mercy se puso en alerta máxima. "¿Abuela? ¿Qué hiciste?" "No suenes tan preocupada, mi amor. Sé que dijiste que no podías dejar a tu manada y venir a ver si alguno de mis centinelas te podía funcionar como compañero, pero ya que esto aquí está muy tranquilo, voy a enviar a Eduardo y a Joaquín para ti." Oh. Querido. Dios. "Abuela no necesitas hacer de casamentera. Ya he encontrado a alguien." Para tener sexo salvaje, pero pensó que su abuela no necesitaba oír esa parte. "¿De verdad?" fue un sonido agudo. "¿Menos dominante?" Di mi nombre, gatita. Sus garras estaban fuera, amenazando con destruir las sábanas. "No." "¿Es tu pareja?" El leopardo gruñó ante la idea. "Nosotros no somos más que…" "Entonces no hay nada de malo en tener un campo más amplio donde elegir." Mercy quería estrangularlos a todos. "Abuela, en serio, no necesito ayuda. No envíes a tus centinelas aquí." Esquivar a dos hombres, sin duda, no era su idea de pasar un buen rato. Sobretodo cuando el único hombre al que su cuerpo parecía desear era un lobo al que ella había amenazado con matar más de una vez. "Demasiado tarde", dijo Isabella. "Yo hablé hace unos días con Lucas, mis hombres probablemente ya están en su territorio. Y si no funciona, tengo varios centinelas más sin emparejar, todos pensamos que puedes ser una compañera excelente." Mercy se golpeó la cabeza con el puño. "Envíalos de vuelta. Yo no tengo la necesidad de esa complicación." "Por supuesto que sí, querida. Y si el hombre que estas viendo no puede manejar un poco de competencia, debe salir del juego." Su voz cambió, se convirtió en la del alfa pura. "Necesitas un hombre duro, Mercy. De lo contrario, pisará tu corazón y se lo comerá para el desayuno." "Gracias." "La realidad de la vida, gatita." Un susurro ahogado. "Hablando de hombres rudos, tu abuelo está perdiendo la paciencia. Yo hablaré contigo después de que cumplas con Eduardo y Joaquín." Ella estaba a punto de poner el auricular en el soporte de la cama cuando volvió a la vida en su mano. Esta vez, ella comprobó la identificación de llamadas. "¿Lucas? ¿Qué pasa?" "Te necesito para ejecutar una vigilancia por la arboleda. Hay algo allí que no debería estar." Su mente se cambió a modo de centinela. "¿Cómo la última vez?" Entonces, lo que encontraron había sido un Psi desertor herido. Las consecuencias habían sido que tanto Dorian como Ashaya casi mueren. "No" La voz de Lucas sonó sombría "Es en el extremo, hay un olor a muerto en el aire."  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 12  
Capítulo 4 Se le helaron las venas. "¿Psy, humano o cambiante?" "No está confirmado, te llamé al segundo de saberlo." Dijo. "Uno de los SnowDancers ya está alrededor para acompañarte." "¿Por qué?" Su leopardo se erizó. "La arboleda es nuestro territorio." "Fue uno de sus jóvenes el que sintió que algo no iba bien cuando pasó por…" "Ah", dijo Mercy. "Probablemente vino a hacer algo malo." El pacto que había entre los DarkRiver y los SnowDancer, ella no sabía mucho sobre las guerrillas territoriales de los jóvenes, pero sí que tanto los gatos como los lobos adultos lo pasaban por alto. En todo lo que participaran las dos manadas y no necesitara la atención de sus alfas, pasaba por ella y- Riley. Sintió un cosquilleo en la marca de su cuello por el recuero, podía sentir sus labios, sus dientes contra la piel sensibilizada. "¿Alguna cosa grave de lo que yo deba preocuparme?" Volviendo al presente, ella negó con la cabeza. "No, ellos solo necesitan desahogarse, averiguar la jerarquía entre ellos." Tanto DarkRiver como los SnowDancer eran disciplinados, los miembros más jóvenes sabían exactamente hasta donde podían llegar. "Tal vez, pueda golpear un poco a los SnowDancer en la arboleda." "Somos aliados" Lucas sonaba muy paciente. "Hay que ser agradable." Ella sabía que él había estado intercambiando pullas con Hawke, el alfa SnowDancer desde que se conocieron. "Yo lo haré si es lo que quieres." "Cierra la boca. Yo soy el alfa. Ve y mira lo que está pasando." Con una mueca que se desvaneció rápidamente mientras consideraba lo que podría encontrar, se apresuró a tirar un poco de agua en su cara, el baño tendría que esperar hasta que tuviera un par de horas para descansar. A pesar de que sus músculos estaban todavía un poco doloridos, no era nada que la fuera a mantener acostada. Era un centinela por una razón, era conveniente, letal, y podía acabar con la mayoría de los hombres aunque le doblasen su tamaño. Eso no incluía a Riley. Sus dientes estaban al descubierto en cuanto lo pensó, tal vez ella disfrutara ayer por la noche, pero si trataba de utilizarlo para cambiar el equilibro de poder entre su relación de centinela y teniente, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de él bloqueando sus golpes, tratando de no hacerle daño. Ella aplastó la diminuta guirnalda de calor que amenazaba con salir a la superficie. Porque si había una cosa que ella supiera acerca de los hombres depredadores cambiantes, era que ellos no eran buenos con los limites, si ella le daba aunque solo fuera una pulgada, ellos tomarían millas enteras, países enteros, y empezarían a tratar de protegerla. Frunció el ceño ante la idea, se limpió la cara, tomó un segundo para cubrir una marca determinada, ese peinó el pelo en una coleta alta, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y unas botas. Su teléfono móvil estaba en la mesita de noche y ella lo cogió al salir, metiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. El are otoñal tenía un sabor crujiente, dulce, casi demasiado frio. Ella dejó que entrara en sus pulmones mientras corría, cediendo el control al leopardo, aunque se mantenía en forma humana. Sabía instintivamente dónde poner sus pies, cuando de esquivar, cuando cambiar de dirección, ya que era un camino más fácil. Un poco a la izquierda, otro poco a la derecha.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 13  
Simplemente le gustaba como era. A pesar del carácter sombrío de lo que le esperaba, ella estaba sonriendo cuando el primer indicio de olor le golpeó la nariz. Su paso vaciló mientras cruzaba a la gran extensión de tierra conocida como la Arboleda. "Dios no sería tan cruel." Pero era él. Era Riley, corriendo a su encuentro desde la dirección opuesta. Su expresión era la ahora ya familiar impasible que le hacia querer fastidiarlo, solo para que reaccionara. Si no hubiera visto el mismo rostro con la violencia de la pasión, hubiera pensado que era un androide. Y con un hombre depredador cambiante, especialmente uno tan dominante como Riley, era algo que no podía olvidar. "¿Coincidencia?" preguntó ella con una dulzura empalagosa. Sus ojos, oscuros, intensos y extraordinariamente centrados, fueron a su cuello. "¿Puedes curar una mordedura tan rápido?" Las palabras fueron frescas, pero su mandíbula era una línea brutalmente dura. "Tal vez." Y tal vez tenía muy buen corrector. "Vamos a ver esto." Ella miró a su izquierda mientras él a la derecha. "¿Algo?", preguntó cuando se encontraron en el otro lado del círculo. "No. Otro barrido." Ella le gruñó. "Sé lo que hay que hacer. No me des ordenes." Los oh-tan-calmados ojos se estrecharon. "Bien" dijo él y se marchó. Eso le molestó. Lo cual, se dio cuenta, era precisamente lo que él pretendía. Riley sabía exactamente como empujarla. Él tenía un maldito grado en antagonismo. Se quedó inmóvil, olfateó el aire, y cogió un olor que le puso un nudo en el estomago. "Maldita sea." Puso dos dedos en su boca y silbó. Riley llegó un minuto después. "Una especie de gato", dijo en el instante en que se acercaba. "Un cambiante lince." Él se agachó para confirmar el olor, ella negó con la cabeza... y tomó una bocanada del olor a muertos que había asustado al joven. Su alma se enfrió, así como el leopardo le susurró que ese olor había pertenecido a una persona. "ella está aquí porque existe una población de linces en la zona." Los hombros de Riley se encogieron, sus manos dos puños. "Ella se ha convertido en una 'rogue'" "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde." Mercy tragó y se puso en pie. Los Rogues eran los cambiantes entregados completamente a sus vestidas, desapareciendo su mitad humana. Si se convirtieran en sus animales simplemente, no les importaría tanto, sí, les hubiera roto el corazón por la perdida, pero podrían vivir en paz. Sin embargo los Rogue eran más listos, más rápidos… Y les gustaba cazar a aquellos a los que una vez habían llamado familia. Pero esta… "Es un niño Riley." El lobo miraba desde los ojos de Riley. "¿La conoces?" "Willow, su familia tuvo que obtener el visto bueno para estar en nuestro territorio." Los depredadores cambiantes tenían reglas muy estrictas. Así mantenían la paz. Y la regla más básica era que otro depredador no entraba en territorio de otro depredador sin permiso. "Sus padres trabajaban para una empresa que se mudó desde Tahoe." "¿Cuántos años tiene Willow?" "Ocho, creo" Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de localizar la fuente del desvanecido olor de sangre y muerte. "Algo tiene que haberle ocurrido a sus padre." Ella sacó su móvil y marcó el numero de  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 14  
lucas mientras seguían el rastro de Willow. "Mercy, has encontrado…" "Es Willow." Le dijo ella. "Necesitas que alguien eche un vistazo a la casa Baker." Lucas maldijo. "Nate estuvo por la casa hoy en la madrugada. Le diré que entre." Colgó cuando Riley le indicó que iba a la izquierda. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el leopardo se fue tranquilamente haciendo un círculo, Willow estaba cerca. Pero no fue a la chico lo que encontraron. Era el cuerpo de lo que había sido un pequeño perro salvaje. Pequeño, pero musculoso. "Ella esta muy cerca del punto de no retorno, si no lo está ya." Gracias a dios que era un animal de verdad, no un cambiante. Si la chica hubiese matado a una persona… no habría vuelta atrás sobre eso. Riley se agachó a su lado. "La chica no se comió la carne. Esto fue por pura rabia." "Pobre bebé." Su corazón se apretó Qué podría haber llevado a una niña a esto? "Ella no puede estar lejos. El olor es demasiado fuerte." Tomando una rápida decisión Mercy comenzó a quitarse las botas. "La tendré más rápido si cambio." Riley asintió con la cabeza. "Yo me quedaré a favor del viento." "Buena idea". Un lobo aterrorizaría a la chica en su actual estado de ánimo. "Date la vuelta". Los cambiantes no eran ningunos mojigatos acerca de la desnudez, pero... ahora que Riley la había visto desnuda en circunstancias muy íntimas, las cosas eran diferentes. Y eso la irritó. "Yo dije, date la vuelta." Él cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra un árbol, los oscuros ojos chocolate la miraban sin pestañear, con especial atención. Oh, sí, Riley sabía exactamente qué botones apretar. Pero ella no era un gato por nada. "Bien." Encogiéndose de hombros, ella no le hizo caso, empezó a desnudarse con la eficiencia de un cambiante, colgando su ropa y zapatos en la rama de un árbol. "Voy a hacer eso." la voz de Riley sonaba a sus espaldas. Entonces él puso su mano en el hombro. Una chispa. La electricidad generada por el simple contacto siguió en ella incluso cuando golpeó su mano. "No toques". , incluso cuando ella golpeó de su mano. "No tocar". El gato en ella, se quedó con ganas de más, pero ella apretó los dientes, sabiendo que si no establecía las reglas ahora, Riley la empujaría más y más hasta que algo se romperá. El hombre era mucho más obsesivo que muchos de los leopardos que conocía. "Dame la ropa." Su enfado estaba silencioso, pero una tormenta se cernía debajo de la superficie que mostraba al mundo. Sabiendo que había sido una desagradable sorpresa su negativa a permitirle los privilegios de piel, ella metió sus casos en sus manos. "Bien, vete fuera.", y cambió. Agonía, éxtasis, placer y un dolor insoportable. Todo terminó en un instante. Riley se arrodilló, apretando la piel en la parte posterior de su cuello. "Tu recibiste todos los jodidos golpes en la espalda ¿Por qué infiernos no me dijiste que te dolía?" Porque en ese momento no lo hacia. Genio. Ajustando sus dientes contra él, ella se apartó y se dirigió hacia el lince. Era consiente de Riley ligeramente por detrás haciéndose cargo de su ropa, luego, su olor se desvaneció por completo. Lo que le hizo recordar. La niña podría apreciar el olor de Riley en su piel. Hizo una pausa para rodear por unas hijas frescas, para poder mezclarlos olores con el del bosque. Una vez hecho esto, se abrió paso muy, muy cuidadosamente a la pequeña arboleda que parecía ser el final del rastro de olor.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 15  
El lince salvaje la vio primero. La saludó con unos gruñidos suaves y cuando ella no hizo ningún ademan de desaparecer siguió con su tarea. Willow estaba sentada en medio de un grupo de cachorros lince. Excepto que ella era la más grande, con los ojos diferentes, única. La manera en que se movía, la forma en que olía, todo la marcaba como cambiante. Caminando despacio Mercy gano distancia de los otros cachorros, cuidando de no hacerles daño. Los fue alejando, a pesar de algunos traviesos, pocos trataron de no hacerle caso. Un gruñido y se dispersaron. Willow no se movió. Eso por sí solo la distinguía. En lugar de desafiar a la niña, Mercy se sentó a su lado. Apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. El pequeño cuerpo de Willow estaba frio contra Mercy. Los latidos de su corazón no eran tan desiguales como deberían haberlo sido. El pobre cachorro estaba en estado de shock. Mercy se quedó allí sentada, haciéndole saber a Willow que estaba a salvo, protegida por alguien más grande y más fuerte, que no le haría daño. Tomo un poco de tiempo, pero ese pequeño cuerpo se flexionó un poco, luego otro poco. Sintió como la chica se acurrucaba en ella y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si Willow no la había reconocido y había visto la comodidad en ella, entonces era que todavía se le podía salvar. Media hora más tarde, Mercy decidió que era hora de dar el siguiente paso. Se levantó, se volvió y mordió a Willow en la oreja. El cachorro lince se sobresaltó y se incorporó sobre sus cuatro patas, los ojos muy abiertos. Manteniendo una mirada cautelosa, Mercy cambió. Willow estaba todavía en forma de lince cuando Mercy se agachó en cuclillas, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Maldita sea, que había olvidado de quitarse el lazo del pelo. No sólo eso, el corrector se había ido. Todo lo que llevaba se desintegraba durante el cambio. Incluso los tatuajes habían que hacerlos con una tinta especial que unía las células de alguna manera extraña de la cual, ella en particular, no quería explorar, ya tuvo bastante con haberlo hecho dos veces, después de cambiar. "Oye, nena." Ella acarició la cabeza de Willow, aplanándole las adorables orejas peludas. La chica embistió contra ella pero se resistió a cambiar. "Yo sé que tienes miedo", dijo, de rodillas para poder tirar de Willow en su regazo. "Pero ahora, yo estoy aquí, y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño." La niña yacía inmóvil en contra del latido de su corazón. Las garganta de Mercy amenazó con cerrarse ante la vulnerabilidad del niño en su brazos. "Vamos Willow. Necesito saber quien te hizo daño para poder ayudarte." Acarició la suave piel del bebé, dando besos en su pequeña nariz fría. "Estas a salvo". Ella puso todo su domino en su voz. Que era considerable. Ella era uno de los miembros con mayor rango tanto en DarkRiver como en SnowDancers. Lo que para esta joven lince, hacía que sus órdenes fueran casi imposibles de no obedecer. "Cambia." Mercy no movió un solo músculo mientras el cachorro desaparecía en la magia del cambio, destellos de color brillante y alegre. Un instante después, una niña estaba revolviéndose en sus brazos, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. Sus ojos eran enormes y estaban llenos de dolor. "Se llevaron a Nash." "¿Tu hermano?" Ella ya lo sabía, Nash era un estudiante de la MIT, pero que tenía privilegios de visita en las tierras de DarkRiver. Ella hizo un gesto rápido. "Ella vinieron y le hicieron daño a mamá y a papá y se lo llevaron." Willow tragó saliva y  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 16  
estaba claro que estaba tratando desesperadamente de no llorar. "Mi mamá y mi papá no se despertaban." Oh diablos. "Willow, cariño." Ella acarició el pelo rubio ceniza, cuidado con un toque actual, de la chica. Los cambiantes eran divertidos acerca de algunas cosas. Y mientras que los cachorros solían tener problemas con las caricias, la niña le estaba dando privilegios de pial a alguien que no era de la familia, a una persona que casi era una desconocida. "Ahora voy a llamar a un amigo. Él es un lobo." Willow la miró, el dolor y el terror fueron momentáneamente superados por el asombro. "¿Un lobo?" "Sí". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé. Pero él no te morderá, no te preocupes." Willow no parecía particularmente convencida, pero se quedó en su posición mientras Mercy silbaba. Riley apareció al cabo de un minuto, con sus ropas, sus botas y su móvil. Agradecida, ella se vistió. Cuando Riley se quitó la camiseta y se la ofreció a Willow, el lince vaciló. "No te preocupes ", dijo Mercy, incapaz de alejar la mirada de las marcas de garras se su espalda, los lobos se deshacían de los gérmenes muy fácilmente. "Maldición," le arañó fuerte. Eso hizo que sus mejillas ardiesen al darse cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Willow tomó de la camiseta después de unos segundos y se lo puso. Le cubría casi todo. Podían ser cambiantes, pero a veces, con los extraños, también, eran humanos. La niña se levantó y se encontró con la mirada de Riley, mostrando un coraje que hizo gruñir al gato de Mercy con una aprobación silenciosa. "Gracias." "De nada" Él miró a Mercy, preguntándole con los ojos. Ella le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza. "¿estas cansada, gatita?" Willow negó con la cabeza, "descansé mucho." Pero ella había corrido un infierno de distancia desde su casa. Sin embargo, la chica era una cambiante depredadora. Más pequeña que un leopardo, pero no obstante un depredador. Tenía orgullo. Y ésta se había ganado el derecho a ese orgullo. "Está bien. Dame un segundo y nos vamos." Ella marcó el número de Lucas. "Mercy," Respondió "tenemos a los padres de Willow. Vivos." "¿Cómo?" "Tranquilizantes. Para un trabajo pesado." Una pausa, como si estuviera hablando de algo con otra persona. "Un par de médicos de la manada que viven cerca les están atendiendo, pero deben estar de camino. Trae al cachorro a la casa de Tammy." Al colgar, le sonrió a Willow. "Tu mamá y tú papá están bien." Un destello de esperanza seguido por desconfianza. "Ellos no se despertaba, y olía muy mal." En ocasiones como ésta, un gran sentido del olfato podía enredar las cosas. Especialmente para los más pequeños. Willow se mordió el labio. "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo", dijo Riley. "Ella puede verlo por sí misma cuando lleguemos allí." Willow asintió con la cabeza de forma automática. "Vamos entonces", dijo ella, preguntándose si la muchacho se daba cuenta de que ella iba a correr al lado de un lobo. Ella estaba la primera, Willow en medio y Riley en la parte de atrás.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 17  
Cuando la niña empezó a decaer, Riley simplemente la levantó, la subió a su espalda, y siguió corriendo. Willow se mantenía rígida. El leopardo de Mercy gruñó en señal de aprobación, sean cuales fueran sus fallos (Y eran muchos y grandes), Riley sabía como cuidar de los inocentes.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 18  
Capítulo 5 En la PsyNet, hubo una oleada de reacciones... ¿que había pasado? ¿Un atentado? ¿Un accidente? Fuera lo que fuese, Estaba en las noticias de todo el país. La gente pedía más información, y las personas más cercanas al restaurante, sintonizaban con las cadenas locales, con la esperanza de que se las dieran. Los datos de carácter público eran escasos, la policía y los de salvamento habían reaccionado en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, un estudiante humano había logrado captar algunas imágenes con la cámara de su teléfono. Era obvio que la hembra Psy había estado en el epicentro. Hubo una oleada de especulaciones, algo que era previsible después de la violenta deserción de Ashaya Aleine de la red, aunque con el tiempo se calmara. Fue un episodio aislado, decía la gente, lo más probable es que fuera un accidente causado por sustancias químicas que había en el maletín de la mujer. Posiblemente ella era una científica de investigación, podría ser que cometiese un error de juicio y pusiera dos sustancias volátiles juntas. No había motivos para considerar cualquier otra cosa.  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 19  
Capítulo 6 Mercy dirigió a Riley y a Willow a su coche, aparcado a poca distancia de la cabaña. "El cinturón de seguridad", dijo antes de arrancar el motor. "Hecho." Los ojos brillantes se encontraron con los suyos en el espejo retrovisor. "¿Ves?" A pesar de que la Mercy asintió con la cabeza, ella vio que Riley giraba para mirar por encima del hombro. "Buena chica". Ese ligero intercambio marcó la pauta hasta la guarida de Tammy y Nate, pero Willow se intranquilizo cuando abrió la puerta. "No Puedo oler a mamá y a papá." Su mano se cerró sobre la de Mercy. "Tenían que viajar un largo camino", dijo Riley a la chica con una contundente honestidad que los niños cambiantes depredadores apreciaban. La mayoría de ellos eran muy buenos en olfatear la mentira. "Probablemente estén aquí, en la siguiente media hora .Entra y come algo." Ya era bastante pasada la hora del desayuno. "No tengo hambre." Willow le dio una patada a la hierba. Mercy tiró de su mano, para que su mirada fuera hacia arriba. "¿Tu mamá te permite saltarte comidas?" Ella movió la cabeza. "¿Y?" Suspiró. "Voy a comer." Pero fue arrestando los pies hasta llegar a la casa… Por lo menos hasta que los gemelos de Tammy salieron corriendo en forma humana, saltando arriba y abajo ante la idea de una chica grande con quien jugar. Su nueva mascota, un gatito llamado Feroz, subió sobre sus talones, decidido a no quedarse atrás. Tomando ventaja de la fascinación de Willow con la preciosa cosa gris, los gemelos, básicamente, secuestraron a su nueva amiga con la promesa de dejarla abrazar a Feroz. "¿Un gatito para un par de cachorros de leopardo?" Murmuró Riley. Mercy sonrió. "Ese gatito piensa que es el maestro del universo, Jules y Roman gruñirían a cualquier otro gato que se atreviese a acercarse." Riéndose de su expresión ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la casa. "Voy a ver si Willow está bien." Cuando llegó a la cocina, fue para encontrar a Feroz ronroneando a la chica lince mientras ésta lo envolvía, mientras, Jules y Roman pasaban cada uno a un lado de ella, sus pequeñas manos sobre sus brazos desnudas, diciéndole las cosas 'increíbles' que su mascota podía hacer. "Tus chicos son maravillosos", dijo Mercy a Tammy. Ellos habían entendido instintivamente que Willow necesitaba ser cuidada, por lo que estaban haciendo el trabajo. La sanadora le sonrió con orgullo maternal. "¿Has comido?" Mercy estaba sacudiendo la cabeza cuando la compañera de Lucas, Sascha entró en la cocina. "Buenos días Mercy. Lucas dijo que te informara que está en el fuera." Satisfecha con saber que Willow estaba muy bien cuidada, y probablemente, mimada y consentida, Mercy se dirigía a buscar a Lucas cuando vio la espalda de Riley, el maldito lobo había ido a recuperar algo del coche. Mierda. Lucas era muy consciente de Mercy, y sabía con certeza que las marcas eran de garras de un leopardo. Pero no dijo nada cuando Riley volvió con el teléfono móvil en la mano. "Se me debe haber caído del bolsillo. Yo a informar a Hawke de lo que está pasando." Lucas asintió con la cabeza y se movió un poco hacia la casa para darle privacidad a Riley. La audiencia cambiante era increíblemente aguda. Pero eran los ojos de su alfa lo que a Mercy le preocupaba cuando lo siguió "¿Alguna idea de lo que paso?" "Nate dijo que la casa había sido invadida. El hijo ha desaparecido, hay signos de lucha."  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 20  
Entrecerrando los ojos la miró de arriba a bajo. Luego respiró profundo. "Bien, te hiciste cargo de eso." Ella categóricamente no quería estar teniendo esta conversación. "Si. Ahora, ¿Podemos seguir?" "No." Un destello iluminó los inteligentes ojos verdes. "Riley tiene algunas marcas interesantes en la espalda, y de repente, tu ya saciaste tu hambre. Y ¿es una mordedura lo que veo en tu cuello?" Ella hizo un intento descarado de ocultarlo, pero no pudo mover su pelo para tapar la marca incriminatoria. Por supuesto, Riley tenía que morderla en una parte obvia, que era exactamente el tipo de cosas que los machos dominantes hacían, era lo primero que hacían por su cuenta, sin pensar en la mujer. Los labios de Lucas se curvaron, las salvajes marcas de cuatro líneas irregulares, las marcas de las garras de una bestia tomaron relieve. "A Dorian le va a encantar." Ella lo miró. "Juro por Dios, que se lo dices… ", ¿Con que diablos podía amenazar a un alfa? "Le diré a Hawke que quieres ir a correr a diario con él para mejorar el vinculo." Lucas paró de sonreír pero le dijo. "sería merecido, Mercy. Pero si no quieres que nadie más lo sepa. Dale a Riley una camiseta." "Eso no significa que haya admitido nada." Dijo mientras corría a la casa y agarraba una camiseta de repuesto del cajón que mantenían allí. Tenia sentido ya que Tammy era la sanadora y venían a menudo sangrando. La camiseta era de un gris claro, pero cuando Riley se la puso, bruscamente se convirtió en algo más interesante, el hombre podía hacer que sus pelos se pusieran de punta un noventa y nueve porciento del tiempo, pero estaba bien construido, delicioso, todo músculos duros y contenido poder masculino. Sensación de calor se filtró en la boca del estómago, a pesar de que estaba rechinando los dientes para mantener el control. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para pillas a Lucas sonriendo. "Luc." "Soy una tumba." Prometió "Por cierto, tienes visita. Llegaron la pasada noche, su cabaña no está muy lejos de tu casa." La ira se encendió, eclipsando todo lo demás. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi abuela estaba haciendo esto?" Sabía que Lucas e Isabella tenían una fuerte fianza de alfa a alfa. Hacía más de quince años, cuando DarkRiver había sido atacada por los ShadowWalkers, Isabella había ofrecido su ayuda, a pesar de que había tenido graves problemas territoriales en ese momento. Al final la ayuda no había sido necesaria, pero la oferta no se había olvidado. Lucas se cruzó de brazos. "Pensé que te estabas ahogando. Tu abuela estaba ofreciendo un chaleco salvavidas." Las palabras eran francas. "Y podría ser que alguno de ellos resultara ser tu compañero." Él cambio su atención cuando Riley se acercó corriendo. "¿Hawke está al día?" Riley asintió con la cabeza. "Puesto que estoy aquí, me quedare ¿Qué se encontró Nate?" Lucas le dio el mismo resumen que ha Mercy. "¿Willow dijo algo?" "Solo que se llevaron a Nash", dijo Mercy pensando "¿Por qué iba alguien a montar este gran lio para secuestrar a un estudiante universitario?" "Brenna era una estudiante universitaria cuando Enrique se la llevó." La rabia retenida en Riley era algo casi físico. Mercy lo entendía, Enrique Santano, un cardenal con telequinesis, había matado a Kylie, la hermana de Dorian, y torturado brutalmente a  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 21  
Brenna, la hermana de Riley. Brenna había sobrevivido, pero la había herido de una manera que ninguna mujer debería sufrir. "Riley tiene razón" dijo ella, y el cielo no se derrumbó. "Este podría ser otro loco, o podría ser por algo específico de Nash". Lucas asintió con la cabeza. "Los padres deberían ser capaces de decirnos algo más, pero no cuentes con ningún olor, alguien roció toda la casa con algún perfume intenso." Los ojos de Riley se agrandaron como dos grandes ropas "Podría ser un cambiante." Mercy esperaba que no fuera cierto. La traición entre la rígida estructura de la manada era raro, pero cuando sucedía, lo empujaban fríamente, creándole el mayor y más cruel que se pudieran imaginar. "Tenemos que volver a la escena después de escuchar lo que Iain y Enid tengan que decirnos." Ella reconoció la mirada de Lucas. "Quiero quedarme en esto." "Vale". Lucas asintió "Nate y Emmett van a ejecutar algún tipo de formación importante para el equipo y los soldados novatos. Seria mejor si pudiéramos continuar con eso" Un instante después, sintió la vibración de un vehículo cada vez más cerca. El SUV de Nate apareció no mucho tiempo después. Dos personas que parecían haber estado arrastrándose por el mismo infierno se bajaron la parte de atrás mientras que Nate salía de la parte del piloto. Mercy escuchó el sonido de los pies corriendo antes de que Willow gritara, "¡Mami! ¡Papi!" y se lanzó fuera del porche. La capturó en un abrazó aplastante, su padre puso un brazo alrededor de su pareja y tiró de ella para unirla al abrazo. Mercy miró hacia otro lado en ese momento privado, sus ojos fijándose en Riley. Pura electricidad caliente. Sostuvo la mirada del lobo, retándolo a decir algo. Él guardó silencio, pero esos ojos... la intensidad hizo que apretara sus muslos en una instintiva reacción femenina. Ella lo llamaba 'palo de barro' por él era malditamente calmado, práctico y de ningún modo impetuoso. Pero a medida que pensaba en la noche anterior, cuando esa intensidad se había centrado en una mujer… El hambre azotó en ella, potente, primario en su sensualidad. "¿Podría ser que ustedes dos no se desgarren los cuello mientras encontramos a Nash?" El tono de Lucas fue seco y no hizo nada para ocultar la diversión en sus ojos felinos cuando entraron en su línea de visión. "o ¿Tal vez debería preocuparme de que la ropa esté en su lugar?" Riley gruñó bajo en su garganta "No es tu problema." Su voz era más de lobo que de humano, con la misma necesidad que sentía Mercy en sus garras. "¿Qué?", Preguntó Lucas falsamente cuando Nathan comenzó a llevar a la familia aun llorando al interior. "Vamos, el tiempo de juego se ha terminado." Mercy se quedó un poco atrás cuando Lucas entró. "La próxima vez, mantén puesta la camisa." Murmuró a Riley, dándose cuenta de la implicación de su declaración un instante demasiado tarde. "Mantén tus uñas dentro… No, no lo hagas. A mí me gustó." Hizo una pausa. "Gatita". Ella sintió como sus garras se liberaba. Le costó un gran esfuerzo de voluntad volver a meterlas. "¿Eso me tiene que preocupar?" dijo en su lugar, sacarle la sangre de esa manera sería más eficaz. Si Riley quería meterse con un gato mejor que invirtiese en una armadura. "yo nunca voy a volver a estar tan desesperada, quiero decir ¿un lobo? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me va a costar dormir por eso?" Las palabras eran casi gestos con su boca, diseñadas sólo para sus oídos. Ella sintió que él se erizaba, pero toda la diversión murió en  
Branded by fired Nalini Singh  
.com Página 22  
el instante en que vio a la madre de Willow abrazándola "Mi bebé," decía besando la mejilla de Willow. "Mi bebé". Otro beso. Willow se aferró a ella como un pequeño mono. Su padre estaba sentado al otro lado de ellas, tocando a su pareja y a su hija en cualquier parte a la que pudiera llegar. El amor, la conexión entre los tres era una cosa casi física. Su pecho creció apretado con la fuerza de ello. Entonces sintió a Riley entrar detrás de ella, y el calor de él era como un incendio forestal a su espalda. "Iain." Dijo sintiendo serpientes de fuego en sus venas. "Tenemos que hablar contigo." Cuanto antes mejor. "Y Enid, contigo también." Sascha entró en la habitación justo en ese momento. "Willow ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con Roman y Jules un rato? Ellos están empezando a volver su madre loca." Ella sonrió, pero los ojos de estrellas blancas sobre un fondo negro de la cardinal, el grado más poderoso de los Psi, estaban dirigidos a los padres de la niña lince. Mercy sintió una sensación de calma, de calor, suavizando el marcado borde de desesperación del olor de Iain y Enid. No era una sorpresa, Sascha era una empática, una mujer nacida con la habilidad de curar las heridas emocionales. Ahora ella había tomado un pedazo del dolor de los Bakers, absorbiéndolo en sí misma. Mercy se preguntó si eso le haría daño a Sascha, pero sabía que la compañera de su alfa, nunca daría marcha atrás, no importaba si lo hacia. Iain y Enid finalmente dejaron ir a Willow con Sascha cinco minutos más tarde. "Ella estará bien." Les aseguró Mercy, tomando asiento en frente de la pareja, mientras que Lucas y Nate se quedaban de pie contra la pared. Riley sin embargo se sentó a su lado, girando la silla para poner los brazos en el respaldo. "La niña es fuerte" les dijo directamente. "Se escapó y se ocultó entre un grupo de linces salvajes." Iain sonrió, orgulloso. "Pensamos que se la habían llevado también." "¿Viste quien entró en tu casa?" Preguntó Mercy tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Riley estaba presionando su muslo contra ella, el áspero de sus pantalones vaqueros quemándola, incitando a la voraz hambre de su leopardo. Fue a propósito, sin duda alguna, fue a propósito. El lobo se volvió hacia ella, mirándola, lo que indicaba que no lo había hecho por casualidad. "Aunque solo sea algún indicio podría ayudar." Los Bekers negaron con la cabeza. "Estábamos durmiendo", dijo Enid, la voz ronca de tanto llorar. "Por lo general nos desperraríamos en cuando algún intruso entrara en el patio. Pero esta vez… fue como si estuviéramos drogados desde el principio." "Enid tiene razón". Iain frunció el ceño. "Recuerdo que luché por despertar, seguro que algo estaba mal, pero no pude. Vi como una sombra se curvab


End file.
